


残忍

by ChocoLoste



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue Heavy, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLoste/pseuds/ChocoLoste
Summary: 瞎写。Ventrobi+obikin(but they’re not in a relationship u know)，人设大概根据我的脑子取义，无关紧要的塞朋au背景
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress





	残忍

“嗨，甜心。”

欧比旺肯诺比没想到会在这里遇见她。这标志性的沙哑又拖的长音，他不会听错。他晃了晃玻璃杯，金红色的液体滚动，像她的声音，他没急着回头，等身边的椅子被拉开了才转动脑袋。

“无意冒犯，我还是觉得你以前的那套装束更好看。”

“好看？”

“更适合你。”

“真会说话。”文崔斯敲了敲木制的吧台，发出清脆的咚咚两声，“劳驾，两杯黑啤。”她转头，“我请。”

“黑啤？你是真的变了吗，赏金猎人当的有这么刺激？”

“我不会这么形容。这家店的黑啤好喝而已，给你尝尝。”

“你什么时候又这么大方，亲爱的，我快不认识你了。”

“上来坐坐吗，饮料可以拿上去，我楼上有个房间。”

“你现在住这？”

“暂住。”

“这还差不多。”

“我还在攒钱。”

你的小狗没跟过来？

他不喜欢这种地方。

看得出来。

欧比旺扯了个笑。他不理解酒有什么好喝的。‘冲喉咙，像消毒水。’

噗哈哈哈，他真这么觉得？

他说的。

与此同时你和酒保打着招呼，隔座的金发美人来搭讪……他吃醋是什么样子？

你可以不用每次都来拆穿我的。

哦，不不不，他不来最好，你可以跟金发美人一直调情调到床上……

……

第二天顶着日出醒过来，临走前再来一次……

纠正，醒过来那个部分不存在。谢谢。

你半夜就走？唔哦，很无情。

我又睡不着，难道要靠着陌生人盯天花板看四个小时。

肯诺比，甜心，你该对自己好一点。

有什么更好的建议？听起来你过的很好。

醒了杀人，睡了做好梦。我当然对自己很好。

好吧。

不准备接纳我的经验所言？

就像你何曾接受过我的提议一样。

哈哈，这不一样。

如何？你不会回绝地，我不会去西斯，听起来差不多。

听听你自己用的动词。

我认为只是类似等价交换，过往历史无关紧要。

你是认真的觉得你能给所有人救赎？你简直像个圣母。

你想多了。

哈。

说真的，救赎？那个时候我们还没那么熟，换现在我根本就不会问你，连开口的想法都没有。

你知道核心问题是什么吗。

什么。

男人不该给女人教育性地提建议。

我懂了，你只是来嘲讽我是个糟糕的老师。

对于可怜的小天行者？

停下这些形容词好吗。

哦不，看着你真有意思，你就像每天绕着教堂尖角飞圈子的鸟。你有空真该体验一把另一种身份的人生。

比如你的？

你知道，赏金猎人其实真的不错，尤其在外环，你保护随便你想保护的谁，你杀掉你不在意的随便谁。

你现在单干吗。

有些时候吧，有些时候也组队，不过，人总归是在为谁工作的。

人总归是在为谁工作的。上司是区别。

文崔斯打了个响指。我的只需要我提供一具死尸。

而我杀机器人。

我很好奇，你每周去见神父的时候也是这么安慰自己的吗？

这是陈述句。过去两周都在砍机器人，离背后活人的公司一步都没有靠近。

你们警察真的很忙啊，那你去教堂的时候都在想什么。

祈祷罪被赦免。

哇。现在很难找到比你还认真的教徒了，你知道吗。

杀人有罪，但它只是工作，我不觉得好玩，不像你。

你要学会找点乐子嘛，你真应该看看上次我把那个人的生殖器切下来的样子。

听起来非常是你的作风，我就不想象画面了。

哦，亲爱的，别这样无趣。

我们要不要来打赌，你什么时候会因为无聊再跳槽。

哈哈哈，我想想，我还有什么职业选择。并且，很遗憾的告诉你，我觉得给绝地或西斯打工并没有太大区别。都有一个混账上级，一个害的我导师被杀，一个害的自己差点没命。

你再次确保了我不换工作的念头，谢谢。

你可真是个幸运的混蛋。试试像我这样，找一个工作就被背叛一次。

我很抱歉。

你才不抱歉。

你一定要认为我是假济慈我也没办法。

哈哈，当然没有。

我会记着为你祷告的。

看，我没说错，你就是个万福大圣母。

随你吧。愿主保佑你。

谢谢你的爱。

我不爱你，上帝爱你。

哦噢，真是冷酷。你到底爱谁呢？

欧比旺抬头朝上看了一眼。

你的安尼宝贝也不爱？

上帝爱所有人，我爱上帝，行了吧。

看着他难过，你能继续毫无作为？

他……他不理解。欧比旺叹了口气。他理解不了的，所以他也没必要理解。

他想：“爱本身就是伤害。有些人能受苦，有些人不能而已。”

她好像懂了：“所以他从不会给他任何机会。”

文崔斯抬起眉毛笑了。你是真的无情。“苦难，坚强，虔诚，无情。”

别，我不是你想象的这样。

我想象的哪样？你猜我在想什么？

欧比旺耸肩。

我在想你会怎么死。

希望不是今晚被你洗劫一空后谋杀。

那可就太搞笑了。我会笑的想死的。

来吧，说说，你怎么想？

文崔斯沉默了一会。自杀。自杀，但你就见不了你最爱的上帝了，所以你会用别的狡猾的方法来达成目的。

他抿了一口酒，哑然失笑。

我多了解你。

我不知道。但我总觉得我的死会跟他有关。

文崔斯连接了一下上下句，有些惊讶：我天，你对他这么残忍。

是吗。爱他才残忍，我给不了他想要的。

……

……

啊，我想出来了。

想出来什么？

未来的职业可能，说不定我能和天行者那小女儿组个搭档伸张正义，够正派吧，你觉得怎么样？

我觉得你在开玩笑。

我可跟她很熟，我在她逃出来后帮了她大忙，我们已经化敌为友了，顺便一提，她在床上不错。

哈哈，讲真的，很差劲的玩笑。不过我会把你的原话转告安纳金的，你可以等着他来追杀你。

文崔斯笑的很大声。她干了杯子里剩下的酒，走过去亲他。“来吧，”她拉着他的手放到自己后腰，“对你自己好一点。”

“我好像记得，几分钟前你暗示我该停止同样的行为，以对自己好一点。”肯诺比在接吻的间隙讲。

“那是因为你的受害者都太无辜呢。”文崔斯把他拉到床边，“你大可闭上眼睛，等会把我的名字叫成安纳金我也不会介意的。看我多么体贴。”

“天啊，”欧比旺没好气地回复，“你知道，你是个很好的情人，如果你能在某些方面闭嘴的话。”

“没办法，我就是这样。”她笑着开始解他的腰带。


End file.
